Cuanto te importo?
by Angel of a Broken Soul
Summary: Podrá él darse cuenta del mal que le causa a ella antes de que sea muy tarde? Realmente le importa tanto Slade como para dejarla en segundo lugar? RobinxRaven PLEASE R&R!


Bueno, aquí está otro fic de los teen titans, RobinxRaven, claro. Esta vez es para Arisu Arisugawa, ya que seguiré el consejo que me dio en la review del anterior.

edades: 19 (Robin), 18 (Raven, Star y BB), 20 (Cyborg)

Primera noche.........Robin POV

Recuerdo aún esa noche en que besé tus labios por primera vez. Teniendo yo una amiga como Star, nunca hubieses pensado que te amaría... al menos eso fue lo que dijiste cuando acabé nuestro corto y repentino beso.

Recuerdo esas palabras como recuerdo el momento en que te fuiste... tal vez el destino debía ser de esa forma... tal vez no había elección. Pero no creo en el destino... nunca creí.

Anoche atacaron la torre. Star, bestia y Cyborg habían salido, y sólo tu y yo quedábamos en la torre. Y seguramente esa fue la razón por la que atacaron. Una de las máquinas atacantes te hirió gravemente. Mi furia fue incontrolable, y acabé con todo.

Alcancé como pude a dónde estabas. Tirada en el suelo, hacías como que estabas bien, pero no lo estabas realmente. Repetí tu nombre un par de veces, y también te besé en los labios. Estabas muy débil.

Te escuche pronunciar dos palabras: "te amo". "yo también." Contesté. Y tu dijiste algo que no toleré: "quizás el destino lo quiso así..." Y sentí como tu respiración se acabó de repente, así también tu pulso. Pero no iba a dejarte morir.

"Sabes Raven, -comenté a tu cuerpo sin vida- no se tu, pero yo no creo en el destino. Creo que cada uno decide su propio destino..." entonces volví a besarte. Esta vez con más pasión. Y sentí que buscabas aire. Creo que pensaste, que tu deseo no era morir, sino quedarte a mi lado.

Pensando en esto te miro. Tu duermes a mi lado, agotada. Creo que lo mejor será dirigirme a mi habitación, ya que veo que estás bien. Me voy de tu oscuro dormitorio, entornando la puerta.

Ya en mi cuarto, me duermo pensando que creo que no me equivoco al pensar, que cada uno decide su destino.

Segunda noche....................Raven POV

Estaba sola en mi cama... hace tiempo que no lo estaba. Extrañaba tu compañía, pero pensé que estarías investigando alguna de las pistas que habían dejado los que entraron a la torre la otra noche. Siempre era así, Slade ocupaba el lugar más importante en tu vida.

A veces desearía ser Slade, para que me prestaras a mi la misma atención que le prestas a las investigaciones y el trabajo que concierne respecto a él... pero sé que eso nunca cambiará, porque a pesar de que él sea más importante para ti, no es lo mismo.

Siento que hay alguien más dentro de mi habitación, y me doy cuenta de que todo lo que acababa de pensar, lo había pensado en voz alta, y ya era demasiado tarde. Seguramente lo habría escuchado todo.

Recuerdo enseguida que la lámpara de noche que hay en mi mesa estalló el día en que me besaste por primera vez, y todavía Cyborg no había alcanzado a repararla. "quien esta ahí?" pregunto. No pensaba levantarme y encender la luz, puesto a que estaba utilizando solamente las sábanas de mi cama para cubrir mi cuerpo que te esperaba.

Siento que ese alguien que se encontraba ahí se sienta en mi cama, y luego busca una forma de besarme. Trato de evitarlo, pero no lo consigo. Siento tus labios en los míos y me doy en confianza.

"Robin?" me aseguro de que seas tu. "Raven, estoy aquí." contestas.

Tus brazos rodean mi cuerpo, y lentamente vas acariciando mi piel. Yo hago lo mismo, y tu, sin tu remera, permites que mis manos bajen a la altura de tus pantalones.

Tus manos en mi espalda desprenden el sostén negro que cubre mis senos, y acaricias apasionadamente la piel que queda al descubierto. Mi respiración se acelera considerablemente, y tu incrementas la fuerza y pasión de los movimientos de tu mano.

No puedo soportarlo más y doy un pequeño gemido, en señal de placer y temor al mismo tiempo. Tus manos comienzan a bajar y tu lengua las reemplaza en su lugar.

Ya nada cubre nuestros cuerpos, y tus manos se mueven libremente. Las mías, con temor, comienzan a descender por tu espalda. Esta vez soy yo quien interrumpe a tu húmeda lengua en mi pecho para besarte en los labios.

No impido que separes mis piernas, acariciando apasionadamente la entrepierna y te coloques contra mi espalda, tus manos rodeando mi cintura y tu boca besándome los hombros. Siento tu cuerpo contra el mío. Sé que es lo que va a suceder, y no quiero impedirlo pero de todos modos quisiera estar más convencida, puesto a que no sé si en verdad te importo.

Mi respiración se acelera más aún al sentirte en la parte de atrás de mi cuerpo, siento tus manos en mis senos acariciándome y tus piernas enredadas con las mías.

Me siento sobre las húmedas sábanas, no sólo húmedas por el sudor sino también por lo que acabamos de hacer. Me siento un poco culpable. Levantas mi rostro con tu suave mano, y me obligas a mirarte. La tenue luz que hay en la habitación alumbra nuestros cuerpos, e intento taparme con mi capa. Pero está lejos, en el suelo.

"Sabes Raven, he decidido no seguir con las investigaciones. Cyborg me pidió hacer ese trabajo, y aunque sé que él no es un experto en eso, decidí ocuparme de ti más que de nada ni nadie más. Porque te amo."

Creo que eso es lo que necesitaba oír para no arrepentirme de lo hecho. Quizá por eso permití una sonrisa amistosa en mis labios. Acaricias mi cabello con tus labios, y te recuestas nuevamente a mi lado, tomándome de los hombros y recostándome a tu lado, ahora para dormir en un profundo sueño.

bueno, espero que les haya gustado mi fic, y espero que también te haya gustado a ti, Arisu. Ahora ya habilité las reviews anónimas, así que pueden dejar más.

Bueno, y eso es todo por ahora.

Nos vemos!!

Eri.


End file.
